Harry and Herimone travel the fantasy realms
by Gundum M
Summary: a young harry an herimone dimension hop into various fantasy realms, learning magic, befor returning home, attending hogwars, and giveing a manipulative dumbledore headaches. likely to be HHr


Harry and Hermione Travel The Fantasy Realms

Nine year old Harry was once again being chase by his whale of a cousin Dudley, and his two dumb friends. Today on the daily chase through the park, which he was sick and tired of he wished he could be someplace else, anyplace else when he was finally cornered. And a few second to the great shock of Dudley's gang Harry was engulfed in a ball of light.

A few miles away another nine year old female, bushy hair child (an: 5 points from whatever house your in, if you don't know who this.) finished reading a fantasy book in her parent's library. She liked her nice orderly life but she wish that just once she could go on an adventure and get a friend who would appreciate her intelligence, and another ball of white light took her away.

Elsewhere in another dimension the same two balls of light appeared again and disembarked it's two passengers.

"Where are we?"

"How rude. It's proper to give ones names before asking questions you know." Harry stare at her in open mouth shock.

"Sorry, my parent's really drilled proper English manners into me. My names Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter please to meet you." And that was just about the time the orc decided to attack. The green ugly humanoid beast charged the girl and swing it's sword at her. But swung too high. Harry pick up a small log (an: courtesy of Convenient Plot Devices Inc. ) and charged the beast swinging it two-handed into the back of it's head with a sicking thud. The creature stumbles and turns toward Harry who started backing away. The Hermione got up and attempted to punched the creature but charged past it. The creatures turn around and laughed at the girl. Harry took this as his clue to sneak up behind the creature and bring the log down on it's head again. The creature was dazed. Hermione calmly walked up to the dazed orc and kneed the creature in its groin. The orc toppled over with its lights out.

"What is this?" Ask Harry.

"An orc. I've seen it's picture in an a fantasy book in our study." Answered Hermione."

"Let's take this guys stuff." Suggested Harry.

"That's stealing." Gasped Hermione.

"It's attacked us." Harry countered. "besides we may need it to survive." Hermione gave a "Hmmp!" But didn't stop Harry as he started looting. "Hey a boo…." That's as far as Harry got before Hermione rushed over and grabbed the book.

"I though you said this was stealing?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Oh, quite you!" Hermione snapped at him. "Why this is a book of spells! Let me try….????!" Hermione gesture at Harry's classes and sudden the frames were like new. "Here you try one." Hermione demanded handing him back the book. "I couldn't do magic. I'm just Harry"

"Won't you please just try?" Plead the bushy hair girl giving Harry the dread puppy dog eyes maneuver.

"Okay." Said Harry, with a sigh, deciding on the spell to make object float. a little practice got the log Harry had been using as a weapon against the orc to float "Wow!" said Harry in awe of his new found abilities.

After recovering from his state of awe she suggested "Well, just don't stand there. Let's hurry before that orc wakes up."

"Do you even had any idea where we're going?"

"Yes." She answered primly. "There's a stream over there and streams lead into rivers which lead into towns. She then stuck her tongue out at him. And soon they came to a town. And Hermione being Hermione directly led them to a library.

"Where are we?" Ask Harry while Hermione was idly perusing thought scrolls.

"Honestly didn't you real the sign outside? We're in the town of Helix. Now let's see how do we get back to London?"

"Excuse me did you say London, as in England?"

"Well where else would it be?" Ask Hermione. She and Harry turn around to face the voice and saw five older teenagers and a younger looking boy all dress oddly. There was a blond hair boy in a forest green tunic. Next came a black hair boy wearing chain mail, and a dark skin, black hair girl wearing a fur bikini. A orange hair girl wearing a purple tunic, and blue cape, and the last of the teenagers was wearing what look like an old fashion wizards rope complete with pointed hat. The young boy was dress like a Viking. The boy in the forest green tunic step forward.

"My name is Hank. We need to talk"


End file.
